


tsunami tides in their eyes

by dj jiggle juice (therestisconfetti)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisconfetti/pseuds/dj%20jiggle%20juice
Summary: Four times Chloe cries, one time Beca cries, and the time neither of them do; Aubrey's there for it all.





	tsunami tides in their eyes

Aubrey Posen thinks she’s just had the best performance of her life.

No - she _knows_ she’s had the best performance of her life as she wraps _Beca Mitchell_ out of all people in a side hug and Beca lets her, smiling wider than Aubrey’s ever seen.

(Honestly, Aubrey wasn’t even sure Beca was capable of doing anything other than scowling or smirking.)

There’s something inside of Aubrey that tells her they’ve locked it in the bag. Screw the Trebles and the other teams here. There’s absolutely no way they could’ve seen what the Bellas had coming. All thanks to Beca Mitchell, the little alt-freshman with an attitude and some real talent.

Well, technically, Chloe too. She _is_ the one who always vouched for Beca. She stood up for her throughout the whole year.

God, Aubrey doesn’t even want to think about all the details of it. She’s too happy because she’s never had a performance like that and _fuck you_ former Bellas, you’ve got nothing on this.

Chloe spins around, her vibrant eyes on Aubrey and Beca’s little embrace. Her smile only grows before she’s hugging Beca’s other half, the three of them wrapped up together with smiles and laughing because _holy shit_ they just did that.

Not even a second later, Beca manages to slip out of the tight embrace she’s in, racing off the stage before anyone else. Chloe only laughs and Aubrey smiles, the two of them nudging each other as they follow their little group of misfits to their seats. She’s looking down at the blazer in her hands that she tossed off mid-performance and almost trips over Chloe in front of her.

“Chloe, move!” she tells her in a teasing manner over the people and music.

But Chloe doesn’t respond. Aubrey looks up to see her best friend spinning around and doing a fast-walk towards the restrooms in the back. She opens her mouth to call after her, but she hears the girls whooping and whistling. The blonde looks back to see what the commotion is about and that’s when she spots it: Beca Mitchell making out with that stupid Treblemaker Jesse.

(Aubrey’s always found the Trebles irritating, but there’s something about this one that makes her eye twitch even more than the others.)

Immediately she tears her eyes away from the awful - slightly disgusting even? - scene and chases after her best friend. The blonde knows exactly what this is all about now, and there’s something in her stomach that drops even though she’s never been a fan of Chloe’s little crush because Chloe Beale is her best friend and god dammit she deserves a happy ending.

“Chloe?” she calls out as she pushes the ladies’ restroom door open.

There’s no response, but as soon as she rounds the corner Aubrey finds the redhead hunched over with her palms pressed onto the counter of the sink. Her head is bowed and she can see Chloe physically holding her sobs back as her shoulders quake.

“Oh Chloe,” she repeats in a much softer tone before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Chloe’s shoulders.

Aubrey doesn’t know if it’s the way she says Chloe’s name or if it’s the physical contact, but everything inside Chloe Beale comes undone. She lets out a broken sob before letting herself fall into her best friend’s touch. She turns just a little, her face pressing against Aubrey’s shoulder as she lets out the tears she’d been trying to hold on.

“Beca,” she chokes out in between sobs.

Aubrey lets out a sigh. “I know.”

She rests her chin in the midst of red hair. She rubs a hand up and down Chloe’s back gently. Aubrey hasn’t been a fan of Beca Mitchell all that much this year - still kind of isn’t if she’s being honest; just something about her sass - but she’s never seen Chloe so invested in someone like this. Sure, they’ve both had those good cries over stupid boyfriends and flings they’d hope would be more, but this right here is a whole new level.

(Aubrey should’ve seen it coming when Chloe wouldn’t let go of the idea of Beca being a Bella. She should’ve been able to see the way Chloe was all about their most outspoken new member.)

When the sobs begin to subside, Aubrey guides her to the counter of the sink, helping hoist Chloe up so she’s sitting with her legs dangling over the edge.

Chloe sniffs while Aubrey leans over her to grab a few paper towels. Aubrey offers a gentle smile, wiping away the tears and the makeup stains the tears have left in their tracks.

“I was gonna tell her,” Chloe says and Aubrey can’t say she’s ever heard her best friend’s voice sound so small.

“You were?” Aubrey asks, genuinely surprised.

Chloe’s never been one to hide her feelings - the poor girl has a glass face and wears her heart on her sleeve - but she sometimes has to test her limits when it comes to Beca. The freshman isn’t keen on emotions or even touching in the simplest of means (not that Chloe ever listened) so Aubrey knows she’s taught herself how to hold back.

(Beca lets Chloe hug her, hold her, reach out to her often though - Aubrey’s noticed that.)

The redhead nods, sniffing again. “If we win tonight. I was gonna tell her,” she explains. “I can’t graduate without her knowing, Bree.”

Aubrey takes a look at her best friend as she lets out a long sigh. Brushing a few stray hairs away from her face she says, “She’s an idiot for going to that _Treble._ ”

“She likes him,” Chloe shrugs with a tinge of defeat in her voice. Her expansive blue eyes tear away from Aubrey and focus on her hands that are placed in her lap.

The blonde can’t seem to fully understand the scene in front of her. Chloe Beale, who radiates confidence and comfort in her own skin, who is unapologetically herself at all times, is now the exact opposite. It makes Aubrey’s blood boil for a moment, knowing that stupid little DJ has this sort of effect on her unshakeable and unbreakable best friend.

“Chloe Beale,” she chirps, calling the redhead’s attention back to her. “You are the most wonderful human being on this earth. If that _gremlin_ can’t see that then she’s stupider than I thought.”

Aubrey offers a tiny smile, tucking one last strand of hair behind Chloe’s ear. “You have so much love to give Chloe, and I don’t think she deserves all the love you give her.”

Chloe takes a deep breath, giving Aubrey her best smile - which is watery and a hint of sad - before she says, “You can’t help who you fall in love with, Bree.”

“Oh I know,” the blonde sighs, pulling her into a tight embrace. She kisses the top of Chloe’s head before she pulls away with a clap of her hands. “Come on, the girls are probably looking for us. We’ve got a trophy to claim.”

(They win. Chloe gets plastered; Aubrey holds her hair and rubs her back while she pukes. They hardly see Beca that night.

Aubrey graduates.

Chloe doesn’t.)

* * *

Aubrey visits - of course she does. She may be moving forward in life, but there’s no way she could just forget about her Bellas. And Chloe, who’s like, her best friend even though she decided not to graduate at the last possible minute.

It’s been months since she’s seen any of the girls though, and it just so happens she has a free weekend to see her favorite Barden Bellas. Chloe had been over the moon at her arrival, as had most of the girls - except Flo, their newest member who Aubrey isn’t quite sure is even legally allowed to be at Barden (but she’s nice to Aubrey so she lets it go).

“Disappointed to see you still have your ear monstrosities in tact,” Aubrey had commented dryly when she finds Beca on the couch punching away at the keys of her laptop.

“Bite me Posen,” the brunette had deadpanned back, but she turned around and flashed a genuine smile at her.

In her two days of staying with the Bellas in their new Bella house - which, why the hell didn't they win Nationals sooner? This place is so nice - she’s alarmed by just how much Chloe and Beca interact together and _how_ they interact. Chloe’s always been a bubbly and personal kind of friend, the one that hugs you for any given reason and kisses the top of your head to show her affection. This isn’t one of those typical situations though, especially because Beca Mitchell simply does not allow physical contact from anyone and here she is, allowing Chloe to hug her and grab her hand and even _cuddle_ with her.

Chloe and Aubrey decide to have a girls night on one of the nights when everyone else is out or already in bed. Aubrey makes popcorn and Chloe pops in one of their absolute favorite movies, _How to Lose A Guy in 10 Days,_  and they relax on the couch. Beca walks in - after hanging out with that stupid Treble, Aubrey assumes - and peers at the curiously at the two of them.

“What are you two watching?” she asks, surprising both of the girls seated.

Chloe spins and a smile instantly forms on her face and her eyes get a bit brighter. “Hey,” she greets. “Come sit. We’re doing a movie night.”

Beca cautiously approaches the two of them, dropping her purse. “I don’t trust Aubrey to pick a movie that isn’t stupid.”

“Hey!” Aubrey protests with a glare.

Chloe only rolls her eyes. “Be nice, both of you.”

They both grumble and Aubrey turns to face the TV.

“It’s one of my _favorites,_ ” Chloe gushes, immediately reaching for Beca as soon as she’s close enough, grabbing onto her wrist. “How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days!”

“Never watched it,” Beca shrugs.

“Not surprising,” Aubrey scoffs.

Beca sticks a tongue out at her and Aubrey rolls her eyes. Yup, still the same around here.

“It’s cute,” Chloe promises the brunette. “I’ll even let you have some of our popcorn if you stay.”

The younger one quirks an eyebrow. “Do we still have wine?”

“Just bought a new bottle.”

“I’m tempted,” Beca admits with a pensive lip bite.

“Please Becs?” Chloe asks, and Aubrey knows the look she’s about to pull. As if on cue, her eyes get impossibly wider and they shine while her bottom lip juts out in the most perfect puppy pout known to man.

Beca stomps her foot. “Dammit Chlo!”

The DJ lets out an over dramatic sigh before wandering off into the kitchen which makes Chloe giggle like a schoolgirl and Aubrey honestly doesn’t think she’s ever seen Chloe ogle over someone like this.

When Beca returns she hands them both a glass before finding her spot on the other side of Chloe.

“I can’t believe you’re making me watch this dumb movie,” she grumbles with a scowl.

“Don’t act like you hate these cheesy romances,” Chloe nudges her. “You’ve watched at least five of them since we moved in.”

“Yeah because you make me!” Beca protests.

Aubrey shushes them. “I’m watching a movie here!”

Beca makes an indignant noise Aubrey chooses to ignore. Chloe mumbles an apology with a smile. When Aubrey turns to look at them again, Chloe has her head resting against Beca’s shoulder and Beca’s tracing patterns on Chloe’s knee.

She takes a long gulp of her wine.

The movie ends and Beca excuses herself to her bedroom after bidding both of them a good night. Chloe gives her hand a squeeze before she goes, and when she turns back around she finds Aubrey standing there with her arms crossed and a knowing look on her face.

“You two are-”

“Not here,” Chloe says quietly, nodding to the bedroom - Cynthia Rose’s, maybe?  - to her right.

She lets her best friend take her hand, climbing up the stairs to Chloe’s - and hers, for the weekend at least - bedroom where she promptly shuts the door. As soon as Chloe releases her she places her hands on her hips and asks, “Wanna tell me what that was?”

“A fun movie night with my two best friends?” the redhead tries, offering a weak smile in hopes it’ll be left at that.

“You and Beca were all over each other during the movie,” Aubrey scoffs. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen the gremlin that comfortable and affectionate.”

Chloe shrugs. “She doesn’t freak out about it, which everyone else would think she would. I don’t know. We just kinda…” she trails off, her hands motioning for words she can’t find.

“She has a boyfriend,” Aubrey reminds her.

“As if I could forget,” Chloe rolls her eyes, frowning at Aubrey. “Not when I have you reminding me every time we talk about this and Beca running off all the time to go see him.”

The blonde’s shoulders drop a little when she notices a change in Chloe’s demeanor. She hesitates, wanting to reach out to her best friend but unsure if she’ll be pushed away.

“I didn’t think they’d last this long,” Chloe mumbles. “Not when...not when we do things like this all the time. Not when we share a bed when we’re drunk and too tired to separate.”

Aubrey drops her hands from her hips knowing this isn’t the time to be a hard ass, not when her best friend is like this. “Chlo, you know I just want the best for you,” she reminds the girl, taking a few steps towards her.

“She makes me better,” she reasons with a tight-lipped smile. “Always.”

“You deserve someone who loves you back,” Aubrey tells her. “Don’t you think you need space from Beca?”

At this suggestion, Chloe’s pretty blue eyes look at Aubrey frantically. “I can’t. She’s my best friend.”

“So am I,” Aubrey retorts almost defensively.

Chloe realizes the words came out wrong. She immediately reaches out and touches Aubrey’s arm. “Of course you are,” she reassures her. “But you’re out living your life, Bree. I’m...I’m still here.”

And Aubrey wants to tell her she did this to herself. She wants to say that she shouldn’t have stayed for the dumb alt girl who doesn’t have the slightest clue that the world’s most precious gem is right in front of her. She can’t say any of it though, not when Chloe looks so broken and tired. Tired of pretending she’s okay with being friends, tired of not having Aubrey at her side like she used to, tired of pretending she isn’t totally and completely head over heels for her other best friend.

So instead Aubrey murmurs a quiet “Come here,” and she’s pulling Chloe into a tight embrace. There are tears that are beginning to wet the t-shirt she’s wearing, but it only makes her hold onto Chloe even tighter, making quiet humming noises and swaying the two of them back and forth just a little.

“She loves him,” Chloe muffles into Aubrey’s shoulder. “She loves him and not me.”

Aubrey holds her all night, long after they’ve turned off the lights and crawled into bed. She holds her best friend as she cries herself to sleep, wishing there was something - _anything_ \- she could do to fix this, to fix her friend’s hurting heart.

(The next morning before Chloe takes Aubrey to the airport they run into Beca and a few of the other girls in the kitchen. The grumpy DJ with coffee in hand greets Chloe with a soft squeeze of her shoulder. Chloe beams at her and places a kiss on the top of her head.

Aubrey sighs.)

* * *

The credits roll for the late night rom-com Aubrey had decided to stay up watching for no particularly good reason on a Saturday night when her phone rings.

“It’s two in the morning,” she snaps at nobody (because she’s in her bedroom, alone) in particular. “Who the hell is calling me?”

She reaches over and snatches her phone off of the nightstand, fully prepared to yell at whoever thought calling her at this time was a good idea. There’s a mixture of confusion and irritation when it’s Chloe’s name that appears on the screen.

“Chlo, are you out right now?” she immediately asks after answering.

“No I..I’m in bed,” she says and Aubrey wonders if her breath smells like tequila and her infamous jiggle juice. Chloe’s voice sounds thick with emotion. “I just put Beca to sleep. She was, like, really drunk.”

Aubrey sighs. “You know I love you, but why are you calling me right now? Is everything alright?”

Chloe sniffles. “I’m fine,” she tries to assure her best friend. “Really.”

“What’s bothering you?” she asks, sitting up and pressing her back against her headboard. “I know something’s bothering you.”

“Um…” Chloe lets out a long sigh. Aubrey hears ruffling of sheets and she guesses Chloe’s slipping under her covers. “So, Beca’s really drunk, and I put her to bed.”

“Yes, you mentioned that.”

“Well, when she’s really drunk she says a lot of things,” Chloe explains. “And she got into a fight with Jesse earlier this week so she’s not really happy with him right now.”

“Okay,” Aubrey nods as if Chloe could see. “I’m following.”

“So...we all went out - all of the Bellas - and Beca got really, really drunk because she does that when she gets into fights with Jesse and I took her home because she’s so wasted and-” Chloe takes a breath. “When I was putting her in bed she told me, ‘I wish Jesse loved me like this.’”

Aubrey blinks. “Oh, um.”

Chloe rushes to give her thoughts on the matter as she blurts out, “I know she’s drunk and it was just some stupid comment, but I…”

“Chloe,” she says quietly, knowing the familiar way Chloe’s trailed off, the way she’s choked on her words.

“Even if I love her more than Jesse does,” Chloe says in such a small voice that Aubrey almost has to strain to hear her. “She doesn’t love me. Not like that.”

Aubrey doesn’t need to see her to know there are tears streaming down Chloe’s face. She’s probably lying on her bed, phone pressed to her ear and letting the tears fall freely. It makes Aubrey’s chest ache at the way Chloe always seems to be hurting, but no one can tell. She figures none of the other Bellas know about this because when it comes to putting on an “everything is okay” type of facade, Chloe is the best there is.

“I’m sorry Chlo,” she tells her quietly.

She knows better than to argue now. Her pleas for Chloe to try her best to move on and put distance between her and the DJ have fallen on deaf ears time and time again. For whatever reason, Chloe can’t seem to give her up. So instead, she murmurs calming thing into her phone, wishing more than anything that she could climb into bed with her best friend and hold her until there are no more tears.

* * *

Aubrey never thought she’d ever sing on stage again. Honestly, the idea freaks her out more than anything - Pukegate 2011 didn’t help. Yet when Chloe calls her only a day after the Bellas leave the Lodge of Fallen Leaves - with Beca and the legacy on speaker phone with her - she can’t help but say yes. Although the fear will return, she does miss singing a lot. The girls visiting also reminded her of how much she misses them, even if she’d only gotten to spend a year with most.

Now she’s in freaking Copenhagen out of all places, sharing a hotel with Bellas of new and old. Tomorrow, she’ll sing at the A Capella World Championship. What a dream.

She’s brushing her hair after a shower when there’s a knock on her door. With a slight frown, she strides over to the door, opening it to reveal her best friend.

“Hey there,” she greets with a slightly confused expression. “Come in.”

Chloe only offers a half-assed smile as she enters, eyes on the ground as she immediately plants herself on Aubrey’s bed.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at lunch with the girls?” Aubrey asks, checking the time on her phone. “I thought you guys were doing one big lunch together.”

“We came back early,” she explains, finally looking up at Aubrey.

Her eyes can’t seem to focus on her friend for long because they’re back in her lap. The usual aura of confidence that oozes out of Chloe is nowhere to be found. Her shoulders are slightly hunched and she’s nervously biting her bottom lip.

“Chloe,” Aubrey says slowly. She puts down the hairbrush and takes a seat next to her friend very carefully. “What happened?”

She’s silent for a moment and then, “Beca’s bi.”

Aubrey’s jaw drops and her eyes widen. “Um, _what?_ ”

Chloe nods, still not quite meeting Aubrey’s eyes. “She told me earlier. We were just...in our room talking and it got serious and she was so nervous, but she blurted it out.”

“Chloe,” she frowns. “Why isn’t this good news?”

The redhead finally meets Aubrey’s gaze. Her voice quakes as she says, “Because Beca’s bi. She’s bi and she’s never once thought about being into me.”

“You don’t know that,” Aubrey is quick to point out.

Chloe shakes her head. “I asked her,” she tells her. “She said she hadn’t really questioned anything about her thoughts for girls until that _stupid_ German.”

Aubrey gasps. “That DSM girl you were telling me about?”

Chloe nods, letting out a groan. “God Bree, you have to see Beca when she’s around that jerk. She’s all - spewing out these stupid insults and waving her hands and-” she groans again, throwing her hands up in the air. “I’ve never seen her so flustered.”

“You’re her best friend,” Aubrey reminds her. “I don’t think she wants to ruin anything.”

She feels like she has a point. Getting to know Beca over the years - mainly through Chloe, but other times through actually interacting with that _gremlin_ herself - she’s seen the change in her. Freshman Beca probably wouldn’t have cared too much about making everything perfect for the Bellas. Newly graduated Beca devoted most of her time making sure everything was on point for the girls, putting in more effort than Aubrey would’ve ever expected. She was thoughtful, caring, and always looking out for other girls - whether she meant to or not.

(Aubrey tends to think Chloe’s rubbed off on the brunette.)

And then there was the Lodge.

Aside from the huge fight that had imploded (Aubrey thought she was going to vomit at one point if she was being totally honest), Chloe and Beca were attached at the hip. Even upon arrival they often communicated with looks and eyebrow quirks rather than words, and if there were words, they were those short, finish-each-other’s-sentences type conversations. Then there was the way they looked at each other during the fire, how Chloe sang Cups - to which Aubrey almost rolled her eyes at but honestly she too enjoyed the moment - and judging by everyone else’s looks, it seemed like the only two idiots who had no clue were Beca and Chloe themselves.

And always, Aubrey’s noticed Beca has the utmost respect for Chloe. She’d never want to hurt her. So, if Beca’s bi, Aubrey is like 70% sure she _has_ thought about Chloe that way. She just doesn’t want to hurt Chloe for any reason.

“Yeah her best friend,” Chloe chuckles, but it lacks any trace of humor. There are tears welling up in her eyes and her lips quiver as she speaks. “That’s the only way she’ll ever see me.”

Aubrey opens her mouth to speak but Chloe asks, “Why can’t I be good enough?”

Her voice breaks as it tumbles out of her mouth and Aubrey’s insides crumble at the sight before her.

“Don’t you ever say that,” she tells her, pulling her into a gentle embrace. “You’re more than enough. I need you to know that.”

“She doesn’t think so,” Chloe mumbles.

Aubrey sighs. “She doesn’t see it yet.”

She feels the tears on her shirt and Chloe uneven breathing and she wonders how they’ve found themselves in this situation.

* * *

If Aubrey’s being honest, she’s genuinely amazed Beca and Chloe haven’t gotten together yet. For crying out loud they _share a bed_ in a tiny Brooklyn apartment and spend every waking moment together when they’re not at work. It’s honestly as domestic as it can get (aside from Fat Amy also living with them) - and that says a lot when the other half of the pair is Beca effin’ Mitchell.

But when she questions Chloe about it time and time again, she just shrugs and says, “We’re happy. I don’t know - I can’t wait forever.”

Aubrey wonders if Chloe will ever be ready to let go, but then when she sees Chloe going all googly-eyed over Chicago Walp she actually thinks this may be a possibility.

(Or that Chloe’s trying to play games with Beca. Aubrey thinks it’s working because Beca scowls any time Chloe and Chicago interact.)

When she finally brings it up - when she can get a moment alone with Chloe - the redhead looks out the window and tells her with a shrug, “He’s cute, funny, and seems into me. Why wouldn’t I go for it? We’re in Europe - anything can happen.”

So Aubrey lets it be.

She’s just finished saying goodbye to her father - a somewhat awkward and stiff hug followed by a salute and smiles - when she hears footsteps rapidly approaching. She spins to find none other than Beca Mitchell herself quickly making her way down the hallway of the hotel lobby.

“Becs!” she calls out with an unfazeable cheery disposition.

Beca startles, looking up to find Aubrey. “Oh hey,” she says curtly, quickly looking back down and not at all slowing down her walk.

“Hey,” Aubrey frowns, slowly making her way towards Beca. “What’s up with you? You just had your first live performance as a solo artist. You got _signed!_ We’re going to go celebrate!”

When Beca doesn’t stop she reaches out and grabs hold of her arm.

“Beca.”

The brunette is surprised by the sudden grasp and looks up. Aubrey notices her watery navy eyes and pouting lip. “I just,” she tugs away from Aubrey, who drops her arm without protest. “I have to go.”

She’s off again, this time faster. Aubrey isn’t about to let her go so easily so she briskly goes after her.

“You’re not out running me,” she calls after her. “I have longer legs than you.”

“Shut up, Aubrey!”

“You’re being ridiculous!”

“I don’t wanna talk!”

Beca reaches the elevator doors and is just about to hit the call button when Aubrey grabs her wrist.

“Beca,” she says in a more gentle tone when the brunette looks up at her with shiny eyes. “Please talk to me. I don’t want you to be sad tonight of all tonights.”

She drops Beca’s wrist, letting out a quiet breath as she waits for Beca to speak. The girl holds her gaze for a moment before dropping it. She opens her mouth and it takes a few seconds, but words eventually come out.

“It’s stupid actually,” she tells Aubrey. “I’m just being stupid.”

“No something’s upsetting you. What is it?” she asks, then when Beca looks back up at her says, “I won’t judge.”

It makes Beca hesitate for a moment, and she’s probably blinking to stop the tears from falling, but she manages to say it anyway. “I saw Chloe kissing Chicago.”

Aubrey’s eyes widen slightly in surprise and honestly she’s in such shock that all she can say is “Oh.”

“And it’s stupid and I shouldn’t even care,” Beca continues, going off on a tangent as Aubrey’s seen her do over the years when she’s overthinking things. “Because Chloe’s her own person and she can date whoever she wants and kiss whoever she wants because she’s Chloe and she’s single and I shouldn’t care but-”

“But you do,” Aubrey supplies, quickly catching on.

Beca sighs. “But I do,” she echoes.

Aubrey’s eyebrows knit together. “If you care, then why haven’t you told her how you feel?”

“Because - well because it’s _Chloe,_ ” she says as if that’s all the explanation she needs. “I don’t know, dude. We’ve known each other for, like, seven years now and she’s Chloe and we’re just - we have a life together in Brooklyn and she sings in the shower and we cuddle and watch movies, and she drags me around to the most touristy spots in New York and I go - I always go - and sometimes she just looks at me and my gut feels funny and she’s literally, like, the most caring person ever and she’s always so supportive of me and-”

Beca lets out a noise of frustration. Her tears are beginning to spill over now - slowly, at first - and she grimaces. Aubrey almost thinks the girl might start laughing because she doesn’t know what to do with all the emotions she’s putting on display.

“God!” she exclaims, holding her hands up like she’s got no clue about it all. “But it’s just _Chloe,_ you know? Like, that’s just who she is and she loves fearlessly and cares for all her friends endlessly and - and we just _work._ We always have. So I...I didn’t realize I’d run out of time. I didn’t think I had anything to say.”

Tears are freely streaming down Beca’s face now. She mutters an “oh God” and begins to wipe them, sniffling as she does so.

“You have to think I’m crazy by now,” Beca somewhat teases while she wipes her tears. “I’m a fucking psycho.”

Aubrey just looks at her for a moment. It’s a lot to take it, but Aubrey honestly can’t say this truly shocks her in being speechless. The first thing that comes to her mind is how Chloe literally was grabbing Beca’s boobs last week and the girl _still_ didn’t have a clue.

“How long have you felt this way about Chloe?” Aubrey asks instead.

Beca sniffs again, wiping away the last of her tears. “Um, I don’t know. I think things started to fall into place in Brooklyn,” she explains. “I don’t know - she’s just, always so bubbly and up close and personal and I just thought it was fine because we’re friends, but...I put her before Jesse. I _always_ put her before Jesse. Maybe this started way before I thought it did.”

Aubrey raises an eyebrow. “So your sexual awakening didn’t start with that German?”

“Oh for Christ’s sake will anyone ever let that go?” Beca snaps.

“Sorry,” Aubrey mumbles.

“But no,” Beca confirms. “I mean Chloe stormed into my shower for God’s sake. I didn’t have much of a choice."

The blonde shakes her head, wondering how these two wonderful idiots have been misreading everything between them for so long.

(It kind of breaks her heart, really. How much pain and confusion would have been saved if Beca had realized sooner.)

“Um, Aubrey?” Beca asks, voice small and unsure. Aubrey tilts her head curiously in response. “Did Chloe, like, ever talk about me? You know, in a ‘maybe we could be more than friends’ way?”

 _All the time you dimwit!_ She wants to say.

Hesitantly, she nods. “It’s...come up.”

“Well that’s fucking great,” Beca mutters banging her forehead against the wall. “Lost my chance there, didn’t I?”

Aubrey doesn’t know how to respond. Actually, she doesn’t know how to react to a crying Beca Mitchell - and not the kind of crying they were all doing earlier on stage - so she presses the elevator call button instead.

“Hey,” she almost barks, causing Beca to pull away from the wall and look at her with wide eyes. “You are Beca effin’ Mitchell. You just got signed by DJ Khaled. You’re going to make your dreams come true. You have the best friends you could’ve ever asked for.”

Beca nods slowly, as if she’s too afraid to speak.

“And Chloe will always be your best friend,” Aubrey reminds her. “She will be there for you no matter what, Beca. You’re not - you’re not losing her.”

The elevator dings and the doors slide open. Aubrey grabs Beca’s arm and pulls her in.

“Dude _ow!_ ”

“We’re going to go back to our rooms. You’re going to clean your face up and look hot because it’s our last night in Europe and I’ll be damned if we don’t all go out with a bang!”

Credit to Beca, she’s able to nod and supply a “Yes ma’am” in response.

Aubrey thinks there are better ways she could go about this, but her and Beca have always been a weird dynamic, so she sticks with it.

The elevator doors slide open to their floor and Aubrey almost shoves Beca out.

“Well get going Beca!”

“You’re scaring me,” Beca mumbles, but walks away in a haste, afraid of what else Aubrey has to say.

(Chloe brings Chicago to the party DJ Khaled throws. They kiss and dance.

Beca gets _really_ drunk and dances with just about everyone - even Theo.

Chloe is always ten times more touchy feely with just about everyone when she’s drunk - especially now since it’s all said and done for the Bellas. Beca drinks even more.

Aubrey holds her hair back while she pukes.

Aubrey and Emily carry Beca to her room when it’s over.)

* * *

Emily’s graduation is honestly just another big excuse for everyone to get back together at none other than Barden University.

How fitting it is to be back where it all started. Aubrey feels the nostalgia as she walks through campus with Chloe, making their way to the Bella house to meet with Emily and the rest of the Bellas - both old and new - before they head to the ceremony.

“It’s so weird being back here,” Chloe murmurs as she looks around at the buildings they used to frequent and they paths they used to take.

Aubrey hums in agreement. “It’s still the same, but so much has changed.”

It’s been months since they toured Europe, three since Chloe’s graduated, and four since Aubrey said goodbye to Barden. Yet here they are again, one more time, to send their little Bella of into the real world (actually, graduate school).

“Brings back a lot of memories,” Chloe adds, eyes not quite focusing on anything in particular as they walk.

Aubrey turns and looks at her friend, wondering if the only thing on Chloe’s mind is how her last four years were spent pining over a certain girl.

“I’m sorry things didn’t work out with Chicago,” she suddenly says, trying to stop Chloe’s mind from going down a dangerous path.

She knows they tried - that Chloe tried - but it just wasn’t there. Beca had moved out to Los Angeles only a week after returning from the tour, but from what Aubrey understands they’re still best friends; they always are.

(The morning after Beca’s celebration in France, a very hungover Beca attempted to threaten Aubrey if she ever spoke of their little moment in front of the elevator ever again.

Aubrey had rolled her eyes, but eventually agreed.)

It brings back the redhead’s attention, and she gives her best friend an easy smile. “It’s totally cool,” she shrugs. “It ended up being a lot more casual than we planned, but he understood once I just wasn’t into it.”

Aubrey only allows herself to let out a pensive hum.

“It’s weird,” Chloe continues. “Chicago was, like, the perfect guy, you know? And in the end, I just...didn’t feel enough for him.”

“Love’s weird,” the blonde supplies with a slight shrug.

They finally arrive to the Bella house, where they can already hear the music playing. Aubrey spots Beca in the middle of a conversation with Stacie, who is standing behind a stroller that most likely has a sleeping infant. She hasn’t talked to Beca much since they returned from Europe, mainly because the artist has been so busy putting together music in Los Angeles. Even _Chloe’s_ hardly had the time to speak to her and that says something.

“About time!” Fat Amy calls out when she spots Chloe and Aubrey approaching.

The comment makes all the Bellas turn their heads, and the second Beca meets Chloe’s eyes a soft smile appears on her face, much like Aubrey’s seen her do over the years, but this time in her eyes Aubrey can see something different now. Apprehension, maybe?

They make their rounds of hellos before they finally make their way to Beca and Stacie. As Aubrey pulls Stacie into a hug she watches the interaction before her.

“Hi,” Beca says in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

“Hey you,” Chloe replies with a shy smile.

There’s a beat where neither of them do anything except look at each other. It’s awkward and unlike them, but as soon as it starts it ends because Chloe takes a step forward and pulls Beca into one of her biggest and warmest hugs. Beca’s stunned for only a moment, but her hands immediately wrap around Chloe’s back and she closes her eyes for a minute, letting out a quiet sigh.

Chloe’s mumbling something into Beca’s hair that Aubrey doesn’t catch. Instead, she shares a smile with Stacie before leaning over to greet their newest little Bella.

Emily emerges from the front door with the other graduating Bella - Aubrey can’t remember her name at the moment - right behind her. She’s greeted by loud cheers and every single one of the past Bellas almost suffocating her in a group hug.

“Okay - guys - need to breathe,” she chokes out as she allows ten women to wrap her up.

“Okay give the kid room to breathe!” Beca orders, giving Emily a wink as she begins to lightly pull them off.

“Thanks,” the legacy breathes out.

There’s pictures and laughs and crying - on Chloe’s part - and teasing and Aubrey falls into it all. She smiles, taking in everything before her. She had no clue these girls would be her family through thick and thin. She watches as Beca and Chloe talk to Emily, who has always soaked up every word they say.

“She’s still their aca-child,” she hears Stacie tell Cynthia Rose.

Chloe’s burst into tears again - something about “grown up” and “proud” - and Beca makes a face, only to rub Chloe’s back and ask her to stop crying. Emily looks lost, unsure of how to comfort Chloe and whether or not she should aid in Beca’s attempts to get her to stop.

Aubrey smiles. They totally _are_ the legacy’s aca-parents.

Eventually Emily and the other graduating Bella leave, going to prepare for their graduation. The rest of them all hang back, old mixing with new. Beca and Chloe stick to each other for the most part, but Aubrey notices a weird air between them. She can’t tell if it’s tension or nerves, but there’s _something_ there that hasn’t always been there before.

She’s not sure if she should be worried.

When they all begin to head to the direction of the ceremony, Beca and Chloe hang back - _way_ back, Aubrey might add - with their heads bent and voices low. They stand so close their arms brush with every step they take and Aubrey wonders what on earth could be going on back there. They both look nervous and seem to be carefully choosing when to speak. Aubrey’s so caught up in trying to figure it out that she jolts when Stacie’s tugging at her, telling her to “leave the two nerds alone” and “let them figure it out.”

By the time they’re at the actual graduation, Beca and Chloe are sitting next to each other, with Aubrey on Chloe’s other side. Chloe once again cries when Emily walks the stage and Aubrey swears she sees a tear in Beca’s eye but she knows the girl would kill her if she even thinks about mentioning it.

When they return to the Bella house, Emily’s mother - and Bella legend, Aubrey might add - has set up a sort of graduation party of sorts for her graduates and the rest of the Bellas. There’s laughter and singing and Aubrey can’t remember a time she’s felt this loved by a group of girls.

She’s so in the moment she doesn’t realize her best friend is missing until Jessica (or is it Ashley?) asks, “Where are Beca and Chloe?”

Aubrey turns with interest now, realizing that in fact, the two of them are nowhere to be found on the front lawn or porch. She stands, giving Stacie and Cynthia Rose a look when they also stand. Their mischievous expressions turn into pouts as they sit back down and Aubrey only rolls her eyes, heading towards the house to find the two.

She’s opening the front door when she sees it through the slight opening. Beca and Chloe are sitting on the stools in the kitchen, somewhat hunched over and talking in low voices. Aubrey pauses for a minute, straining to hear the conversation.

“...I never knew what to do when it came to you,” she hears from Beca.

Realizing the gravity of this conversation, Aubrey’s eyebrows rise with understanding as she slowly shuts the front door again before returning to the group.

“Well?” Fat Amy asks curiously. “Are they banging in there?”

“Language!” Stacie snaps, motioning to the child in her arms.

Amy puts her hands up in surrender and shoots her an apologetic look.

“No,” Aubrey informs her. “They’re...figuring things out,” she smiles.

It leaves most of the Bellas with a curious expression, but Aubrey lets it be. She’s dealt for tears and heartbreak for seven years. She’ll let them have their time to put the pieces together.

It’s not too long after Aubrey’s discovery that the front door opens. Beca exits the house with Chloe closely behind her, hands intertwined. Beca looks at the Bellas, who are all laughing and teasing each other, and looks back at Chloe. Chloe gives her hand a gentle squeeze before closing the door. Aubrey watches the interaction with a smile.

The two of them return to their friends, taking their seats once again. The Bellas notice an immediate shift, but no one says anything. Chloe’s immediately wrapping an arm around Beca, kissing her temple before she gives all her attention to Flo’s story about her wild past. Beca rests her hand on Chloe’s knee and lets her head rest on Chloe’s shoulder.

It’s subtle and sweet, but Aubrey notices. She catches Chloe’s eye from across the table and the grin on the redhead’s face is all Aubrey needs as confirmation.

 _“Finally,”_ she mouths when everyone else is cracking up around them.

 _“I know,”_ Chloe replies.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest here: I definitely was originally planning to end the fic after the whole Beca scene. Then I remembered Universal screwed everyone over and decided this ship deserves a happy ending, always. So, you know, you're welcome for not leaving you in angst and pain!


End file.
